


Outlander *** Jamie *** FanArt

by MyFictionalAddictions



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: #Outlander #JamieFraser, Book 1: Outlander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFictionalAddictions/pseuds/MyFictionalAddictions
Summary: My first attempt at drawing Jamie from the outlander.





	

Jamie Fraser ~ Outlander

Hand drawing on black bristol with white lead. ~ My first attempt 

*** Would appreciate if you did not take my art and use it as your own without permission ***

 

 


End file.
